


Velvet love

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Jeonghan managed to be in an internet relationship without ever knowing what the other guy looks like. Lucky for him, it turns out to be very, very cute





	Velvet love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking mess but hey, this series is a month-two months?-old and I never posted anything to celebrate that fact so here we are. I finally had enough time between class and after school to give you something. It's short but it's something. 
> 
> I went into a discussion about this with internet senpai on my tumblr. You can check out hers (silkcheol) and mine (minoru-hayashi) for more.

Jeonghan smiles as he traces his thumb up angelic black velvet. The feeling relaxes him, allows him to think or breathe in the elder. He goes for the latter today. His head is buried in fur like hair, sniffing it as though it were the finest perfume. The large mass of a man in his arms shifts subtly. He’s burying himself more into the younger. Jeonghan smiles and gives a kiss to the twitchy ears that keep brushing his hair back and forth. He gets a squeak in response. He watches as the ears swivel in place, nearly folding down against him. He resumes rubbing the soft velvet. 

 

The couple is laid up in bed. Jeonghan had woken up early for work but ended up beating his alarm. He now just sat in silence with the elder, holding him as he waited for the clock to give him his cue. It was quiet in the apartment, a fan buzzing somewhere in the next room over being the only noise. Seungcheol must have gotten up after the shift from a sleeping Jeonghan to a woken one. The differences were subtle, but the bunny hybrid was jumpy and attentive enough to notice. Jeonghan knew he woke up when he felt a plush tail tickling at his thigh. They still hadn’t addressed each other however. They both just sat quietly. Jeonghan petting and rubbing into velvety fluff and Seungcheol burrowing himself deeper into the blankets and Jeonghan. He burrows further into the blankets shyly every time he feels a kiss at his ears.

 

Jeonghan never expected for something like this to happen. He loved Seungcheol regardless but this certainly wasn’t something he expected to happen. They’d been together for months, talking to each other with the long distance. Jeonghan hadn’t much thought of what Seungcheol might look like back then. It didn’t really matter to him. Then they set up to meet. It took a lot of convincing on both parts but truly that was just because they didn’t want to be let down. The last thing Jeonghan thought he’d end up running into is a broad man who could lift someone Jeonghan’s size three times over easy with a gummy smile and two  _ long _ black ears peeping from his hair. Seungcheol was nervous. He was grinding his teeth together, bouncing on his feet (or would they be considered paws?) Jeonghan only made it worse. He couldn’t help himself. He just stared in absolute shock up at the hybrid before him. He only broke from ogling at his baby when he noticed a glossy film to his eyes.

 

“No no Seungcheol please don't cry! I'm sorry!” the black ears fold back quickly. He scared him. Great… His hands come up so he can chew on his sleeves. He speaks through them even though that muffled everything coming out of his mouth,

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I can tell just by the look on your face i-” The older stops his chatter at his cheeks being cupped in the shorter’s hands. This was their first time being close in person and he was already so close. His eyes were soft and he thumbed over plush cheeks.

“Baby, it's fine. You're fine. I'm not staring because I hate it. I'm just surprised. It makes you even cuter if anything.” Seungcheol slowly smiles. He rubs away at his eye and wraps Jeonghan up in his arms. The younger instantly decides he loves being there. 

 

Seungcheol turns himself over calmly. His nose twitches as they finally face one another. In a voice that still held a roughness from sleep, Jeonghan cooed,

“Good morning baby boy.” Seungcheol smiles thinly. Without any hesitation he takes up Jeonghan's face in his hands and kisses him gently. Chaste, soft like the morning light shining in. He nuzzles Jeonghan's face, pressing the soft fur on his nose against him. He knows it's the younger's weakness. Any of the thin fur covering Seungcheol makes Jeonghan weak in the knees, and Cheol has plenty to spare. Some hybrids are more human than animal, very little fur save for ears and tails. Others are like Cheol. Arms and legs covered in smooth fuzz that fades in and out of normal skin. Cheol's reaches up to his nose and cheeks, contrasting the black with white. 

 

“Do you have to go to work soon?” Seungcheol asks quietly, shyly. Jeonghan vaguely looks over at the clock. He looks back to his bunny with a smile,

“No, I've still got half an hour. Why baby?” Seungcheol looks away shyly. He starts grinding his teeth together again, twitching his nose all the while. Jeonghan runs his thumb up the bridge of his nose again, easing him into what he wants to say. Seungcheol tugs at his shirt.

“Can I take the morning shower with you..?” a smile pulls across Jeonghan's lips. He kisses the older before sitting up in the bed.

“Of course sweetheart. Let's go now.” Seungcheol watches as the younger leaves him quickly. He scatters after him. 

 

If Jeonghan had a gun to his head forcing him to say specifically what his favorite parts of Cheol were, he'd say his legs and tail automatically after his smile. He watches happily as boxers are dropped and an oversized sweater is thrown towards the counter. He can see all of Seungcheol now. Up from the tip of his black ears down to the fur of his legs and paws. Most people don't really like hybrids like him, someone so close to their animal half, but Jeonghan can't see why. He can't say it out loud without being beaten, but every bunny part of the older makes him a million times cuter than he already was. Jeonghan had spent day upon day massaging into those little paws that went from black to white, hours kissing and rubbing those long black ears, and months rubbing at his twitchy nose. Some days he feels plain walking beside his bunny. An average man with no interesting traits watching next to an actual angel. He shoves the idea aside and steps into the shower. 

 

Showers with his bunny are different than showers alone. He has more responsibilities here. He has to clean the elders ears, make sure they're taken care of so he can have years and years to spoil them. He has to get the elder's hair and back. Well, “have to” is a stretch. Seungcheol always says he can clean himself, but the words always sound like “daddy help clean me off please!” in Jeonghan's ears. He doesn't complain about cleaning him off. He likes roaming his hands all over the elder’s body, over his muscles. He buries his head in Seungcheol's shoulders as he rubs into the latter's hips. Somehow the water is able to reach them both. Seungcheol nearly falls in the shower at the gentlest tug to his tail. Jeonghan acts none the wiser, continues rubbing the wet fur between his fingers as the other rubs into the younger's side. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder who the bunny is here…” Seungcheol doesn't explain but Jeonghan understands completely. It was a running joke, the fact they lived up to the phrase “fucking like rabbits”. Jeonghan takes it in stride,

“I think I picked it up from you.” This earns a slap to his hand. He chuckles and continues to rub at skin. “Don't you remember what it was like the first few weeks? I only had so much energy bunny.” Seungcheol pouts his lips knowing exactly what the former meant. Jeonghan hadn't been ready for how needy Seungcheol would be. Seungcheol tried to be sympathetic, but in the end that just ended in him craving even more attention. It took time to find the balance they were at now. A point where Jeonghan wasn't always near passing out from exhaustion. Caring for a bun of Seungcheol's caliber was hard work! 

 

Kisses made their way up to Seungcheol's jaw. His whole body stood stiff. Tense and shy from all the attention. If Jeonghan couldn't so easily get the bunny interested than the older wouldn't have to suffer as he did then. Jeonghan's hand creeps forward. Seungcheol covers his face the second he lets out a sweet groan. Jeonghan simply smirks and turns his bunny around to face him before trailing kisses on his way down.

  
His team doesn't ask questions as to how late he is when they see him trying to get the white and black hairs out of his mouth. They've learned at this point. 


End file.
